Skinny Guys: The Mean Team That Loves Christine
by Day Dreamer201
Summary: Christine decided to fall in love with Anakin. Raoul still loves her, along with Han Solo and Erik, the Phantom. Since all of the men love the same girl, of course they all hate each other. Pontzer Guy, the Skinny Guy Captain tries to get the men to all get along. He calls them The Mean Team That Loves Christine.


**A:N/ This is a crossover for mostly Star Wars and The Phantom of The Opera. They are the stories that my siblings and I used to make up when we were younger. We used our dozens of action figures that we called 'The Skinny Guys' to make the stories. **

**We were obsessed with them and their crazy characters that we had made for each individual one.**

In a hallway of the Skinny Guy mansion, Anakin and Raoul, two arch enemies are passing each other. As they came near, Anakin deliberately put his foot out in front of Raoul to trip him. Raoul tumbled to the ground and landed on his face.

Raoul was a stuck up and conceded snob. He cared about nothing of any importance. Mainly his mind was occupied with making sure that he looked perfect. Fancy clothes, clean, shaven and smart looking.

Raoul got up off the ground from being tripped. He looked down at his fancy clothes and started brushing his hands along them. He straitening them out furiously. "Oh, my waistcoat! My hair!" He said with horror. Then he glared at Anakin. "You ill-mannered, beastly-looking slob!"

Anakin, who wasn't even hardily offended, started laughing mockingly. "Christine doesn't think so, so I don't think so either!"

Raoul gasped. It had not been too long since Anakin had stolen Raoul's girlfriend from him. It pained him terribly. "Don't you mention her name to me! Her name is sacred! I will not have your foul lips polluting her name!"

Anakin smirked at him. "Oh, you're just mad that she's in love with me and not you-"

Before he could actually finish the word "you," Raoul punched him in the face. Anakin howled in rage and through himself on Raoul. They were grappling with each other, and Anakin had just begun to strangle Raoul, when Pontzer Guy entered the hall. He pulled the two apart.

Pontzer Guy was the Skinny Guy Captain. He decided a long time ago that Anakin was his favorite. He treated Anakin like a son and if anyone hurt him then they were doomed.

After he pulled the two apart, he yelled, "Stop it, this instant!" Then he glared at Raoul. "Raoul, how dare you fight with my favorite son?!"

"He started it, Pontzer Guy! He tripped me!" Raoul said.

"It wasn't his fault! He doesn't know any better - he's just a little child who has nothing but bad examples to follow! Examples like YOURS!" Then he looked at Anakin lovingly. "Now just look at him… he's an angel of innocence! An adorable, sinless little child!"

Anakin, hearing this, got down on his hands and knees and began crawling, while making baby noises and smiling angelically. "Powntzew Guy, I wuv you!" He said, in baby talk.

Pontzer Guy's eyes filled with tears of love. "I love you too, my son!"

"Make Waoul go 'way… he be's mean to me!" Anakin put his fists to his eyes and began sniffling.

Raoul looked at Anakin's stupidity with disgust. "Oh, for crying out loud!"

Pontzer Guy glared at Raoul with fury. "Raoul, you SHOULD be crying out loud right now to have harmed an innocent little thing like this!"

Pontzer Guy realized that ever since Anakin had taken Christine away from Raoul, that the two of them hated each other. It hurt his heart. "Now, I want you two to learn how to get along. So I'm sending you on a vacation together. You will be going to Sky Gardens. And I ex….PECT that by the end of this vacation, you two will be best friends!"

With that Pontzer Guy's work was finished. He turned and walked away leaving the two alone. Anakin got up and stood behind Raoul, with a smirk. "What do _I_ need a best friend for? _I've_ got Christine!"

"All right! That will do! Let's get on with this idiotic vacation!" Raoul yelled.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Anakin and Raoul were in the jeep, with the back full of luggage. They were just preparing to leave. Raoul was in the driver's seat, Anakin in the passenger's. Raoul sat staring straight ahead with a stony-faced expression, and his hands on the steering wheel.

Anakin was squirming around, smiling with his tongue hanging out. He was blowing kisses to Christine who was looking out the window of the Skinny Guy mansion. Christine blew the kisses back while crying.

Pontzer Guy was bouncing around the jeep the whole time saying, "Bye, now! Don't forget to write! Bye! So long! Be sure to behave while you're gone! Bye, bye! I love you! Don't forget to write! I'll miss you! Bye! Don't forget to write! Oh, boy, I miss you already! Now, you BE SURE that you don't forget to write! Bye! Bye! Oh, parting is such sweet sorrow! Bye, now! Have fun! Don't forget to -"

Raoul punched the horn pad of the jeep and held it down for a full ten seconds. Pontzer Guy jumped away from the jeep in a start. As soon as he was out of the way, Raoul slamed his foot down on the gas pedal and took off in a cloud of dust.

Pontzer Guy stood there still until the dust cleared and he was visible. "Disres…PECTful!" he whispered angrily while watching the jeep drive away.

**Scene changes**

Raoul and Anakin drove along the road. Anakin was holding a map upside down and drinking a coke. Raoul was still silent and stony-faced.

Anakin looked at Raoul. Then setting his coke down, with slobber all over his mouth, he said, "My turn to drive."

Raoul was not in the mood to deal with this. "Oh, no you don't. I'm driving still."

"But the three hours are up. It's my turn now."

"We never said anything about three-hour turns, or about ANY turns period. I'm not going to let you get us both killed by letting you drive."

Anakin was getting mad. "But I wanna drive!"

Raoul still keeping his mature tone of voice, said, "Well, you're not going to drive, so don't even bother crying over it!"

Anakin growled. "I'm GONNA drive! I want a turn NOW!"

He jumped on Raoul and tried to grab the steering wheel. The jeep swerved, almost going off the road.

Raoul was starting to panic. "Stop it! Stop it, you half-wit! I'm not letting you drive!"

Anakin growled again. This time the growl echoed off the hills. He began pummeling Raoul in the face. Raoul fought with him, still trying to steer. Finally Raoul threw Anakin out the window. Then he drove along alone.

Anakin snuck on ahead in the road, unseen by Raoul. Then he climbed a tree growing on the roadside. When Raoul came driving under, Anakin leaped from the tree. With a Tarzan yell he jumped into the open-roofed jeep and landed on Raoul's head.

He began clawing at Raoul, while screaming like an animal. Raoul, in a desperate effort to save himself, grabbed a sharpened pencil and stabed Anakin in the leg.

Anakin howled in pain and lets go. He was just about to lunge at Raoul again, when the jeep suddenly comes to an abrupt stop.

The two men stoped fighting and looked about in confusion. Suddenly, a T.V screen in the jeep lit up with an image of Pontzer Guy's face. He was holding a remote control with which he used to stop the jeep.

"Raoul de Chagny and Anakin Skywalker, report to Mansion Seventeen immediately," said Pontzer Guy.

"This is insane!" Raoul said in disbelieve. He through Anakin out of the jeep again and slamed on the gas pedal to drive off.

Pontzer Guy calmly sent out a mechanical rod with a hand attached to the end of it. It reached all the way from Mansion Seventeen to Raoul and Anakin. With it, he picked up Anakin, and the jeep with Raoul inside. Then the rod carried them back to the mansion.


End file.
